


Lies - LuNaLoVeCoMiCs - Wattpad

by Azucena_Insanity_Daee



Series: Sailor Saints [2]
Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Lies, M/M, barbara bashing, bruce and alfred know, jason knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azucena_Insanity_Daee/pseuds/Azucena_Insanity_Daee
Summary: Lies have been told to the four batboys, now they were summoned to find out who allegedly killed Barbara Gordon. They must now share their memories of her to choose which one of the four did it. What will they do when they uncover all her lies?
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Everyone, Barbara Gordon/Damian Wayne, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Barbara Gordon, Tim Drake/Barbara Gordon
Series: Sailor Saints [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156910
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Bruce sighed irritated, his elbows on the table, and his forehead on his hands. This situation was a disaster, never would he have believed that his family would be this blind to something right under their noses. Now, he had to settle it, many months of preparation and at last, things were ready to start. The Billionaire dressed as Batman looked back at Alfred, still unsure if he should proceed with his plan. The elder man, whom he considered a father, nodded solemnly.

"If not you, who else will do it, Master Bruce?"

Thus the dark knight regained his courage to execute his complex plan to untangle some petty lies by pressing the call button.

"Hello?" The four batboys were opening their monitors, their father was sitting at the Batcave without his cowl. A frown evident on his face and his hands entertained covering his mouth. The four of them seemed confused. Why was he calling? Bruce knew they were all asking that question, but he didn't want to bother with too many details or things could be ruined and the truth would never come out.

"You need to come to the Batcave." He ordered sternly to his children "Now"

"Why?" Asked Jason irritated. Obviously he would ask something like that, after all, he was the one who had trust issues with the dark knight ever since his death.

"Barbara Gordon is dead" It was blunt, but he knew it would work.

"What?!" Starfire appeared on screen, looking extremely worried for Dick. Damien's face had turned into a murderous one and Tim? Well, he had his hands covering his face. Bruce couldn't help but feel slightly guilty, but he carried on.

"What happened?" Asked Jason seriously, not having reacted like his brothers, but Roy had handed him a cigarette to help him relax. Bruce and Roy knew he was stressed, Jason was good at improvising, but death of someone he knew wasn't something he could handle as easily as someone else's.

"That's why I need all of you here" Bruce wasn't going to accept any more questions from them.

The four boys nodded. Each one hanging up. All in different states of shock, Roy looked at Jason concerned for his best friend. He sat right next to him, patting the back of the raven-haired male.

"You ok?"

"I'll be fine, gotta make sure replacement is..." Roy nodded, he knew how much Tim meant to Jason. It was unexpected when he found out, but nevertheless the redhead accepted it. 

"You gonna take him?" Asked Roy looking up at his friend, Jason sighed and shook his head. 

"No, Rem will." He grabbed his keys and Roy grabbed his own. No questions, Jason knew the redhead would come with him, so it didn't matter anyway.

Meanwhile, in the skies, a storm was brewing, Dick knew this. The clouds dark, just perfect for the situation. She was dead, what else could he do now? His childhood crush was dead. Dick could feel tears about to fall, just like the rain that still didn't. A knot formed on Nightwing's throat. He sighed looking at his keychain, where a purple bat symbol hung. Barbara had given him that a month prior, how could this have happened?

"Dick" Kori, Starfire's, voice interrupted his gloomy thoughts, concerned green eyes looked back at him. 

"It's just..." How could he explain, he could feel his cheeks start to get wet.

"I know, you need to go" she smiled lightly but didn't move her hand. Dick always felt better when she did that. "But I'm accompanying you"

"But..."Dick hesitated, not really wanting to involve her in his family troubles.

"Dick, you need company, now more than ever," She insisted, Dick sighed, she could be stubborn sometimes. "I am your right hand, so, please...Allow me to come"

Dick caved in, allowing her to come with him. Soon arriving to check on Damien, who was the first to arrive with dutiful Ram by his side. Of course, he would be the first, the young man was always efficient. He always got there before anyone else, and Ram was a great help for him since their way of thinking was always similar. Sometimes Dick and Starfire wondered why they were not together, they were perfect for each other.

"Bruce, is everything already arranged?" Asked Dick, he didn't want to interfere, but if he needed he could try and use his access to the police department to what was needed. Gordon would help easily.

"Yes" Answered the man rotating his chair. "Starfire, it surprises me you came"

"I'm his right hand and he is a dear friend," she said with a sad smile. "I always will help my friends in times of need"

They both watched as Dick took Damian's hands between his, looking very worried for the youngest. Ram frowned a little but didn't interfere. She knew that even if he didn't like to be touched, right now he needed Dick's comfort.

"How else would I be?" asked Damian gritting his teeth, of course, he wouldn't allow any tears to roll. "She's dead"

The Batcave went silent, barely a sound was being made. Dick hugged the younger one and then was given a seat by Alfred. Until a pair of voices interrupted.

"Why was she brought here!?" Tim's voice was cracking, perhaps due to the knot in his throat.

"Calm down Tim," Jason said, at last appearing with Rem and Roy behind them.

"Yes, master Timothy, there must be a good reason." Rem looked at her pink-haired sister and then towards Roy. "Right sister? Roy?" 

"Of course sister" answered Ram with a nod, serving Starfire some tea. Alfred stepped in Bruce not there yet.

"Her last wish was for her to be brought here if anything happened," said Alfred. "We are sure it was foul play, but Master Bruce did not want to go through our only clue without you present."

"Exactly," Bruce said.

"Man! You need to stop doing that! You scared the shit out of me!" yelled Roy only to be glared at by everyone. "Sorry...Sorry for your loss"

"It was appalling when I first heard about this" Said Starfire, saving Roy from the awkward mistake. "I-"

"Appalling!?" Tim seethed getting up from his seat, his eyes filled with pain."She was my wife for fuck's sake!"

"That's enough Tim. Sit down and listen"Tim obeyed the bat's command, everyone taking a seat, except for Alfred, Rem, and Ram.

"Talk" growled Jason.

Bruce didn't he only turned on the screen of the bat computer, and there was a letter written by Barbara on it. Everyone on the seats stared in disbelief, the chairs starting to rumble with a massaging system to calm their nerves.

_If you are all here united its because the time has come. I have been killed, it was my fault. My one lust, my own heart lead to this. And I know that it was done by one of you four former robins. I will not mention his name. But as my last wish, I want him to confess, and when he does, no charges will be pressed, nor will they be harmed in any way. My father will be informed it was a suicide. You have only twenty-four hours after reading this letter, to tell the truth. If you leave the police will hunt for you, if you don't confess you will be charged with my murder._

"This has to be a joke!" exclaimed Tim again, much more emotional than usual, which surprised many of those in the room, except Rem, Alfred, Bruce, and Jason. "Damien, go to bed, this doesn't have anything to do with you hellspawn"

"Shut up!" said Damian angrily. "You are the one playing jokes ever since you came! But I'm ending this...she is your friend, and I know you called her wife as a joke before, but this is no game, Drake! She is my wife! My beloved rose! ANd one of you peasants killed her!"

Roy and Starfire looked at each other surprised, Alfred, Ram, and Rem had no reaction to this.

"Are you this stupid or are you just wanting to piss me off!?" growled Tim. "Barbaras was MY wife hellspawn!"

"It is the truth" added Starfire confused. "She was married to Tim for the longest time..."

"THANK YOU KORI," said Tim glaring at Damian from his seat, not bothering to get up for some unknown reason, maybe the massage. "We were married by the church!"

"Ram, show this idiot the pictures," ordered Damien, not moving his glare from Tim, Dick could swear he saw sparks between them, and it was really scary.

"Rem"

"Of course master" The pinkette took out the picture and walked towards Tim, blue-haired twin did the same. Both of them stared at the pictures wide-eyed, Barbara was in both dressed in beautiful wedding dresses. 

"It can't be..."Whispered Tim shaking. "it isn't even modified..."

"Holy shit! I wanna see!" Said Roy rushing to Damien's side to check the picture while Starfire, Jason, and Dick looked at the one Tim was holding.

"This is terrible..."Said Starfire sitting down again. "How is this happening?"

"Dunno, but one thing is clear, she a bitch" answered Roy shaking his head. "Can it get any worse?"

"Rem, Rem, he said the cursed phrase"

"Ram, Ram...yes I heard"

Both boys stood up, their maids walking with them and they showed their rings, the Maids analyzed them both of them speaking in unison.

"Gold...of 24 carats" The twins looked up. "Identical"

"I know why she did that," said Jason as if it were obvious. "I think Bruce knows too, but it was for her not to use too many rings at the same time."

"She had told me...it was a family heirloom...both rings..." whispered Tim sitting back down with Rem's help.

"Not even her story is original..." added Damien neutrally. Rem and Alfred could tell the emerald-eyed boy was very troubled by this.

"No! I mean c'mon! It can't be!" Said Dick looking around. "Roy! Help me here."

"Well, I mean you could do the typical questions."

Dick nodded and looked at the two batboys. "What was her sign!?"

"Cancer"

"Favorite color?"

"Purple"

"Idol?"

"Batman"

They were getting nowhere, so Roy looked at Dick and the man understood. With a sigh and the most serious face, Dick could muster he asked: "Lemons or Watermelons"

"I'm sorry, what?" Asked Tim confused.

"Grayson, you moron, none of those are her favorite fruits" added Damian angrily.

"What he means is how big are h-" 

"They're oranges goddammit!" Jason interrupted Roy before he could explain anything. A gasp echoed through the room, the pure betrayal in Tim's eyes made Jason look away. Damian glared at the man, and Dick had no idea what to do.

"Jason..."Whispered Starfire. "Did you..."

"I did,"growled the antihero "I fucked her, happy?"

"I believe all should sit back down," Said Alfred, nobody opposed, who would? It was Alfred, the grandpa of the Batfamily. He, Ram, and Rem placed headbands on the batboys, they didn't ask or say anything, perhaps still trying to register everything.

"What are those things?" asked Roy raising an eyebrow.

"These are memory transmitters, Trasharrow" answered Ram bluntly.

"They are to play them on the screen" added Rem as she put the last bracelet on Dick. "You only press the button to show it!"

"If two people press it, the same memory will be mashed up, and turned into a more objective point of view." Ended Alfred. 

"Now, who will begin?" Asked Bruce.

"I will," said Tim as he pressed the button and the screen came to life.


	2. CHapter 2

On-screen they could see young Tim, he was barely sixteen. He was getting ready for his sixteenth birthday, which, thanks to Dick's insistence, came to be. The aforementioned was currently arranging his younger adoptive brother's tie. Damian had to stop himself from laughing at how ridiculous younger Tim looked with a buzzcut.

"Ha" Ram said, only to be glared at by Alfred. 

"You used to look so funny!" Roy obviously didn't hold back.

"Roy, please, we need to keep on watching" said Starfire, she too, trying to not grin at the poor embarrassed current Tim. They all obeyed, glancing back at the screen.

"You look good baby bird," said Dick with a smile.

"Thanks..." Tim looked nervous. Jason frowned when he saw past time like that, he knew exactly why. Those watching wondered what was going on, except Alfred and Dick. "Umm...Dick, can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure! Anything!"

The other robins rolled their eyes when they heard that coming from the memory. Rem and Roy had to stifle their laughter.

"Do you swear on your life?"

"I swear in the name of the batfam"

"Fine" Tim sighed messing with his hair, Jason looked away from the screen, making Damian frown suspiciously. "Sit down" Tim fiddled with his fingers and bit his lip. "Uh...I see you as a brother, and this could get me kicked out an-"

"Tim, you're rambling"

"Oh! Right...sorry." Tim looked away from Dick. "I'm in love...I have been in a relationship with a wonderful girl for a while now"

Both raven-haired males from the memory did so, on the bed. Dick looking all giddy to hear what his little brother had to say.

"Awww! That's adorable Timmy!" Dick hugged the teen making the other push him away. "Who is it!?"

"Barbara Gordon..."

"Timmy" 

"I know! I know!" said Tim aggravated. "I shouldn't date in the team! Bruce will fire me! Or worse! Kick me out! I worked so hard to be part of this team...but I also love her so much! She might be older, but she is so nice, she understands me! She listens...I can't avoid it! Please! Please, promise you won't say anything!"

"Of course, I swear" said Dick grinning. "You know how to count, so you can count on me too"

"That was cheesy" 

"That was pathetic" said Damian staring at the screen. "And painful, just as Greyson is always"

"Hey!"

"Aww c'mon! That was cute!" said Roy eating popcorn. "SO so! what else?"

They looked back at the memory, watching how Tim looked back at Dick.

"Do you have any secrets?"

"Nope! Plus, if I did you would know mini detective!" said Dick laughing.

The screen changed scenery. Rem seemed to look worried, frowning slightly. Starfire was a bit confused at what was going on, what was really wrong with this relationship? Who was in the right. And Roy? He was way too entertained to take this too seriously.

"Really? This is it?" asked Damian not at all amused.

"What? Do you have something better demon?" hissed Tim with a glare.

"Master" said Ram, Damian nodded, pressing his bracelet, quickly letting them see images of his relationship growing with Barbara. Tim glared angrily, knowing this presentation was just to show off, and nonimportant. He bit his tongue to avoid saying something.

"Damn, that is very strange, never saw you smile like that," said Jason. Damian rolled his eyes.

On the screen Damian was fourteen, sitting on the park with the redhead, gazing at her with a profound love in his eyes. Ram only stared angrily, something Dick lifted his brow at.

"Barbara"

"You called her by her first name!?" all of his brothers were in shock when they heard him say that in his memory.

"What is it grizzly bear?" asked Barbara with a smile. Tim balled his fists till his knuckles were white.

"Bear?"

"Yes, she called me a grizzly bear or Teddybear," said Damian "Any problems with that Drake?"

"Well, she used to call Tim Teddybear, Panda Bear or Panda" explained Dick.

"Wow, how original" said Roy sarcastically. "Guess its just to cover up if she got you guys mixed up"

"Why would she give the name of such animals instead of your bird nicknames?" asked Starfire.

"She said it was because I had a rough attitude but was really a softie" said Damian.

"She said the same to me, but adding that I didn't move much and have dark bags under my eyes"

"Isn't master Damian fourteen there? She must be very much older than him" said Rem. "Is that not Pedophilia?"

"I married her legally later" said Damian calmly. 

"I do not understand the problem..."said Starfire.

"On earth it is wrongly see if you are in love with an underdeveloped human" said Ram to Stafire who nodded.

"Whatever, I don't care, I won't see this!" growled Tim. "You wanna see more?! I'll show you more!"

Tim was older there, of age already. Barbara was getting ready for work while Tim was finishing his latest case on his laptop.

"You know Babs, seeing you every day makes me so happy"

"Aww you were a sap!" said Roy laughing.

"Still is" added Jason with a calm smile. Tim blushed but continued looking at the screen.

"Mjm" was the answer Tim received from his wife. He sighed sadly.

"Umm, are you available today? I mean, what do you want to do today?"

"Huh? Why? No, I don't? Are we supposed to?" she asked only to look at her watch panicked. "Panda bear! I'm going late! A new guy is coming today and I need to show him the ropes! I'll see you later. You finish your stuff, go out and breathe some air, don't forget that! You need it. I also left the Starbucks card on the table."

She was almost out the door when Tim grabbed her wrist.

"Did you like the perfume?"

"Yes yes, Tim let me go, I need to go!"

"Just give me a goodbye kiss!" Barbara huffed irritably and kissed his forehead and left. Tim let out a sigh and a tear sliding down the wall and covering his face.

"Why would you forget our three year anniversary?"

Everyone was silent, Rem had rushed towards red robin, giving him some tissues for him to clean his face. And Jason was internally boiling.

"Ok, the bitch ain't an angel. SO imma show ya'll what she really was!" said Jason. "And who else ain't a fucking saint either. DICK"

"Jason! Be a little more respectful! You may have fucked her! But don't drag me here!" said Dick with a frown.

"Oh I ain't dragging YOU here, I'm dragging HER," said Jason with a growl.

"Now this just got very very heated," said Roy.

"Agreed," said Ram.

"Please young masters, do not fight. It is not the time" said Alfred.

"I won't hit him" justified Jason. "But I won't let anyone be keeping secrets. I saw everything. EVERYTHING. And you won't believe it."

"Todd, show what you are talking about"

Tim stared at Jason helpless, he almost felt bad, but it was time to show how much everyone fucked up. So he pressed the button.


	3. Chapter 3

The button was pressed, Roy just waited for the story to begin. They could see past Jason arranging his leather jacket the perfect image for the Harley Davison company. He was going to be the assistant of the manager of this particular store and they could see how giddy he was.

"What is that place?" asked Starfire confused.

"Harley Davison store, a place where they sell motorcycles" explained Rem shyly.

"I work there," said Jason proudly.

On-screen they saw Barbara enter into the store, Tim and Dick were aware of where Jason worked, Damian had never been very interested in knowing. But noticing his wife, sorry, his and Tim's wife walking through the door in the same attire as the memory Tim had shown them made him feel enraged. Damian didn't know very well why.

"Good morning Miss Gordon," said Jason in the memory with a smirk. "I'm Jason, your new assistant"

"Well, nice to meet you, you remind me of an old friend with the same name," she said with a giggle. A flirty giggle everyone recognized. "Please, just call me Barbara. Hope you know your motorcycle trivia"

"Well...She may just be saying Hi that way, many humans do so with me" said Starfire innocently.

"No, it's not just a hi. Not that tone" said Rem bluntly confusing the Tamaranian.

"So, do ya need anything right now?" asked Jason to Barbara.

"No, not at the time..." she said licking her lips. and kissing his cheek very close to his mouth "Maybe later."

She left Jason grinning like the playboy he was.

"Wow...damn what a bitch" said Roy eating his popcorn. "I mean, lucky Jason, but it sucks for you guys"

"Shut it Harper" growled Damian.

Tim looked at Jason sincerely. "Jason, keep on showing."

Jason looked conflicted, further confusing those in the room.

"Are you sure?" Asked Jason, everyone supposing it had something to do with Tim's sensitivity.

"Yes, the truth is necessary, We need to know which one of us killed her," said Tim. It hurt Jason to know he was a suspect, but he did have many reasons.

The memory warped, Barbara was tying her hair and arranging her clothes as she left her office. an uncomfortable silence followed as they all knew what had transpired. Fortunately, they didn't need to see those details. Tim covered his face but said nothing, Rem comforting him. On the memory, the glass door opened, and there they saw Tim wearing a long sleeve dress shirt folded to his shoulders. 

"Wait, are those fucking sparkles and slow-mo?" said Roy starting to laugh. "Holy shit! You are a fucking anime boy. Like Timmy is cheese and you are a sap!"

"Shut up Roy, or do you wanna show what you saw with your girlfriend?" said Jason with a smirk making the redhead shut up and Rem turn into a stuttering mess.

"What the actual fuck?" said Dick in surprise. Even Bruce seemed confused.

Jason ignored them and continued with the memory.

"Hey...uh, I came to give Barbara Gordon this," said Tim nervously as he handed Jason a bento box. That was when the sparkling atmosphere of the memory defused.

"Oh! Right," said Jason clearing his throat. "Do you wish to go to her office?"

"Smooth," said Ram bluntly.

"Sister!" scolded Rem.

"No, no," said Tim blushing. "Just tell her her husband came to leave her some lunch"

Jason took the items a little bit miffed and then saw adorable Tim staring fascinated at his personalized motorcycle.

"Is that yours?" asked the younger.

"Yup, she's my baby," said Jason with pride.

"She is beautiful"

"I'll let ya ride it some time"

"Oh no, it's fine," said Tim quickly with a small laugh, "I'd rather not destroy the beauty"

"Not as beautiful as your smile though"

Tim had stared at him blushing and surprised. 

"Todd, that is disgusting. You were fucking a woman and flirting with a married man. The man of the one you were fucking" said Damian irritated. 

"Master, not everyone has a sense of loyalty as you do, and sometimes things can be seen by rose-colored perspectives," said Ram handing Damian some tea. "His brain may have fried due to overload of romance novels and stories like Lancelot and Guinivere."

"I'll have you know that it's a great literary work!" defended Jason. "Not that you both would know party-pooping demons"

"Why would anyone defecate at a party?" asked Starfire horrified.

"My point exactly!" said Jason continuing with the memory before anyone could explain.

"Umm...thanks?" said Tim uncomfortably in the memory. "Ummm..."

"Call me Jason"

"I'm Tim" he checked his watch. "Oh no! I gotta go!"

Tim ran out letting Jason sigh. "Oh how I hate he has to go, but I love watching him run out" 

He grabbed the lunch and walked towards Barbara's Office. He paused as He heard her speaking on the phone.

"No no, there is no need, he doesn't know I promise"

Dick's eyes widened. And Jason smirked. 

"C'mon golden boy, complete the call."

"What?" Damian looked back at Dick.

"Tell me he is lying Dick, please!" begged Tim. 

Dick closed his eyes, and answered nothing, only pressing the button making every one of the visitors gasp.

"But Barbara" the screen was divided, Dick was messing with his hair. "I love you, and I also love my little brother. We really should do something about this."

"I can't break up with him" Barbara sighed. "I know its wrong, but we love each other's company, or well, he likes mine."

"Babs..." mumbled Dick. "We both know this is much more than a fling or crush"

"I just can't," said Barbara. "I...need to think it over! I mean just give me some time."

"Maybe we should end this"

"No! Dick! I love you! You love me! And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful, and it kills him inside to know that I am happy with someone else I need him to break up with me. If I do it...things will be harder"

"Ok..."

Dick hung up. Jason decided it was a good idea to knock.

"Hey, boss?"

"Oh! Jay!" Barbara grinned as he opened the door and received the food. 

"Your husband brought it" Barbara nodded looking at a tiny note with a small smile.

"Aww...Timmy" she looked back at Jason as she remembered. "Jason, please call Damian, tell him I will be a little late? I have some more stuff to do here"

"Sure"

The memory ended, and the room was in a tense silence. 

"Continue," said Tim directly.

"Tim I,"

"Shut up and do it dammit! All the truth must be uncovered!" said Damian enraged. "I don't care about fucking morality right now. You are the key witness. And you know about all of us fucking Barbara, so you either show us, or we say you are the culprit!"

"Please master Damian, sit down"

"Let's not be hasty..." said Starfire. "We need to know everything. I was aware Dick was dating Barbara, but I never understood the extent of the relationship. I believed she was in an open relationship."

"She was not," said both Damian and Tim.

"Timmy-"

"I don't wanna listen, Dick"

"Little-"

"Don't you dare Grayson, you have lost all privileges."

"So, golden boy!? How does it feel now!?"

"Shut up Jason!" growled Dick. "You did the same"

"I ain't a hero like you!"

"Jason..."Pleaded Tim.

"Master Tim wishes for you to say everything already."

"I"

"I will do it then"

"You won't do it alone Tim"

The rest of the people in the room just could wonder, what were these two hiding? Did it have something to do with the anime-like scene?


	4. Chapter 4

Jason played a memory, where he was walking with Tim towards his apartment and opening the door. Tim also pressed the button, making everyone watch.

"I just didn't want to believe it" said Tim. "When you told me about the calls a year ago, it kind of confirmed my suspicions but now I know I was just in denial!"

they got inside but Tim didn't stop his rant.

"Four years! Four! And she doesn't even remember our anniversary!" Everyone watched how distraught Tim covered his face with his hands, sobbing dryly. Not even Damian could laugh at this.

"I know, baby bird, I know"

"Wait a minute!" said Dick. "You knew?!"

"Keep watching boy blunder!" scolded Jason angrily. "You wanna know how or not!?"

Dick fell silent and looked at how Tim looked up confused.

"Huh?"

Jason gave him water and sat with him taking his hands. "I need you to relax, Juliet...Breathe in"

"You are...the past robin, my Romeo..."

"Holy shit!" Roy fought out water.

"Oh my! That is so sweet!" said Starfire excitedly. "That would mean Barbara would be Rosaline?"

"Yes..."Said Dick with a sigh. "Then...Tim was the Juliet ou talked about, the one that was stalking us?"

"Yes, I used to take pictures of you guys...Jason and I knew each other since childhood"

"Thus how I met Timothy later on and turned him into Robin" added Bruce seriously as he drank water.

"Aye, Good pilgrim,"

Tim from the memory blurred staring at Jason amazed, there was the stupid anime ambiance again making Starfire watch excitedly. Dick looked at the redhead with a small warm smile, Damian frowned at this.

"you do wrong your hand too much," answered the younger. "Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

closer, they were so close, almost touching lips, Damian wanting to scream obscenities, how dare the other robins not have an ounce of respect towards their wife!? But he bit his tongue. After all, Barbara had done the same, feelings could make you do insane things. They all watched how those two kissed in the memory.

But just as fast Tim had jumped back. He looked terrified, touching his lips as it dawned on him what he had done. "Oh shit! Sorry! I...I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that."

"Its fine Juliet" Jason was obviously pleased, looking in love, almost all the anime ambiance had vanished. "Just like the old times...look, I know you are married, and you are unhappy. Why don't you leave her? Divorce her and we can be together and happy"

"I...I can't"

"That is bullshit," said Damian furiously. "All of you have no honor, no shame! No nothing! I used to have a small ounce of respect for you, but now, you are a dishonorable bunch o-"

"Sir" interrupted Ram. "Let us finish the memory, it is needed to know the truth before finding the culprit of the murder."

Damian nodded, calming himself when he heard the demon maid's words.

"I...I need to leave" said Tim shyly in the memory. "What we had before was beautiful...but we are adults now Jason. I need some time..."

"Yea, ok"

Tim hugged him, his lips lightly touching Jason's cheek and leaving the man alone.

"You all disgust me," said Damian once again. "All of you could have killed her, my beautiful wife...my wonderful wife!"

"Did you ever suspect anything of her?" asked Starfire carefully.

"No! I trusted her! I knew she had a hard time just like I did, we had responsibilities that took most of our time! I can't believe this!"

"Shut up!" Growled Jason getting up from his place. "My Juliet was living miserably with that woman! Even Rem and Alfred can tell you! He lived asphyxiated, depressed, and if I remember, Barbara was the one who made all this happen! She's a fucking whore and you know it!" 

"Stop Jason!" said Dick trying to intervene. "Have a little more sympathy and respect! She may have made us look like fools, but you got into a relationship with her and Tim at the same time! You took advantage of them!"

Oh c'mon don't start with that bullshit now!" cried Jason angrily.

"Well, he does have a point, Dick, you are not very kind towards Jason when he first arrived" piped in Starfire.

"Star... you..."

"I'm sorry, I just can't understand very well why such things would happen. Why would someone betray the one she loves?"

"Humans can be fools" answered Ram.

"Hey! Hey! Can I try to use those thingies?" asked Roy suddenly.

"Go ahead, all information is welcome"

"Yass!" Roy put it on. "Some stuff you guys forgot to mention. So...remember Timmy crying about beating cheated on? Welp this fucking happened a week later I was with Jay helping him look at the video feed of his job!"

In the memory, Roy showed he was sitting with Jason on the couch watching the video feed on the laptop. Suddenly Dick came in and gave them both high fives, well only Roy because Jason didn't want to. 

"I'm so proud to see you guys working on a legitimate job!" said Dick.

"Dick honors his none, don't you think sister?" said Ram with her same crossed, while Damian looked at her slightly amused.

"Yes sister, he does"

"Don't be so cruel!" cried Dick.

"Wow, how nice Dick," said Jason sarcastically in the memory.

"Don't be so cruel! We can get jobs!" said Roy pouting.

"Just joking guys" laughed Dick. 

"Soooo what are you here for?" asked Jason going back to business.

"Just to catch up with Babs," said Dick with a grin.

"Ok..." Jason had his computer on the schedule. "Welp, name and business please"

"C'mon, you know who I am, and she knows me too, I'm one of the guys who brings her parts"

"I call bullshit!" said Roy "Dude, it's like 10 pm, and also, you are a police officer,"

"Whatever" Jason decided not to pay attention, obviously annoyed.

"That was the most idiotic excuse ever," said Damian. "You were not even trying Grayson" 

"I-I panicked!" Dick tried excusing himself. Starfire looked sadder, and sadder by the minute. The memories affecting her. Ram and Damian could see this, the pink-haired Demon got close to the alien whispering rare words of comfort.

"Broooo help me here!" begged Roy, Jason sighed pressing his bottom as well. Tim looked miserable in his seat but said nothing.

"Hello?" answered Barbara on the phone.

"Miss Gordon? uh there's this guy who said he has parts for the motorcycles and he doesn't wanna leave his name. He also said that he knows you!" said Jason. "Also, today is the birthday of your number one husband" Roy raised an eyebrow towards Dick and Jason was glaring at the former robin, both of them knowing what he was doing here. "So we can get him a gift later if you want"

"Oh, sorry Jay, I can't this is very important. Please just let him in" Barbara ended the call, and Jason just let Dick in. Once he was inside Jason growled taking his computer angrily.

"So...he is fucking with Babs?" Roy said. "Why do you care so much?"

"Because the DICK is fucking with someone married"

"So...you care, why?"

"Shut up Roy..."

The two gazed at the computer cameras and put on earphones. They watched Dick sitting down in front of Barbara looking sad and hurt.

"Where were you today? You left me waiting on the roof" said Dick with a frown. "I even had to lie to the bat family and tell them we were scouting together"

"I-I'm sorry...I got entertained" said Barbara. 

"Of course, we plan this in advance, Babs, it's always the same," said Dick irritably- "I should have listened to Star and left you already. I should stop this, I am hurting myself and Tim. It's not fair to them!"

"Star this, Star that!" growled Barbara grabbing his shirt. "She isn't me! We have loved each other since before Tim! You wanted me, and that's why we do this!"Barbara hugged him. "I can make up for it..."

"I really should say no to this..."

"Lock the world away, and let yourself go...say yes t our love"

"Oh, shit," said Roy in the memory looking at how Jason slammed the computer down. "What are you doing?"

Jason ignored him calling Tim.

"Hello?" Rem answered.

"Uh...sorry for calling so late," Jason said nervously. Roy's eyes in the memory were comically wide. "C-could you tell Tim happy birthday from...Romeo?"

"Of course!" was the gleeful answer from Rem. "Is there anything you would like?"

"Would you..uh tell him he..."Jason sighed. "He needs to leave his wife...She is treating him like trash."

"Oh, Jason," said Rem sorrowfully. "I have tried to convince him to leave her, but he doesn't listen. He barely believed when I mentioned her eyes were looking at someone else."

"Why?"

"He just...doesn't know how to break from patterns" answered Rem "And this would break everything."

"I see...Thank you though, for helping"

"I believe you would be better for the master. But, he is blinded by his beliefs and patterns, his guilt that eats him inside. He cannot say no to you, but like a magnet, he cannot let go of the frozen metal"

"Bye"

Jason from the memory sighed irritably, and Roy patted his back. Roy stopped the memory of the screen going back and he gave back the button.

"Ok! Welp I thought those two cents were good enough!"

"No," said Ram "Starfire, and I have information, I doubt sister will spill any necessary tea. Starfire, would you please?"

"I..."Starfire took the button sadly. "I will..."

And she pressed it.


	5. Chapter 5

She pressed the button. The screen came to life once more. Bruce gazed at it, not saying anything, but interested to see the piece of information he knew nothing about. Damian seemed serious, mad, and distraught that everyone had more knowledge of his wife than himself. There they stood, Starfire and Dick smiling together, leisurely sitting. They had just come back from a recent mission. 

"Dick! You should stop teasing villains! If you don't stop, I might start laughing and distract the team!"

"But Starrrr!" he whined. "It's way to funnn!"

"Seriously, I still can't believe you are an adult," she said giggling. That was until the phone rung. Usually, it wasn't used, which made the alien princess look confused. 

"So you guys still have that fucking thing?" asked Jason cringing.

"Shut up," said Damian, not in the mood to listen to their bantering. 

"Hello?" Starfire answered leaving it on speaker. 

"Oh! Starfire" it was Barbara. Everyone in the room frowned, Dick recalled that scene well, but he never thought this would appear. 

"Batgirl, is there something you need?"

"Is Nightwing there with you?"

Starfire looked back at Dick in the memory, he shook his head looking nervous and terrified.

"No, he just left."

"Oh, well, thank you"

"Ok, what the actual fuck?!" Jason interrupted. "Ok, this is stupid, how is it possible that you did this while you were fucking your brother's wife and now you look scared of her!"

"I..."

"Please, allow me to continue the memory and it might bring answers," asked Starfire, intervening for Dick.

"Ok, ok..." Jason rolled his eyes.

Starfire in the memory looked at Dick worriedly.

"Are you alright?" asked the redhead.

"I'm...fine"

"You are certainly not" Starfire sat next to him taking his hands, causing the male to blush.

"I just...I'm tired. I keep so many damn secrets and I can't anymore" Dick looked miserable but Starfire was confused. 

"Please explain?"

"Barbara is so dramatic, as I told you, nobody knows we are kind of going out. The team would freak, you know they are not as open-minded"

"You knew!?" Tim seemed surprised.

"Not entirely, I believed you were engaged in a polygamous relationship or an open one," said Starfire shyly.

"It is something common on your planet?" asked Damian.

"Yes, since most marriages are political. True love is allowed to appear as long as there is no child between them" explained the princess.

"Go on" ordered Bruce.

"Of course!" Starfire kept on allowing the memory to flow.

"Dick, if you do not like this, why keep on doing it?"

"I just..." Dick from the memory sighed. "She was my first love. And it's hard to let go. Sure I dated more people, but none were like her. And...she got mad every time I got away"

"She is hurting you" stated Starfire. "I wish I could do more."

"You do enough" laughed the young man. "You get me, she doesn't. I guess I have a weird way of seeing things, since well, she's a human and the one that gets me is an alien"

"I know, but, how about we just distract ourselves for a little moment," said the redhead with a smile grabbing his hands blasting 'You belong with me' by Taylor Swift, the song Barbara hated. The memory ended there.

"I just wished you would have understood back then that this sadness in your eyes wasn't fitting. I just wanted to make you smile but all the time that you spoke about her you smiled painfully! You looked like...like"

"A masochist," said Ram calmly. "Of course, as we all have seen young masters are very blind"

"SISTER!" Rem scolded the pink-haired demon.

"She is absolutely right," said Alfred calmly. "Yet, as we know, Starfire was not the culprit of the murder. For she was always in the tower. And it is one of you boys"

"As I knew nothing, I did not kill my wife," said Damian firmly.

"You suspected it," said Ram calmly. Damian glanced at her, but she didn't budge. "I believe it might be my turn to show"

Ram placed her hand on her button and closed her eyes.

"Master Damian," said her memory as she helped adjust the last gifts for Barbara. "Mistress has not returned since yesterday"

"I am aware," said Damian not looking at Ram. "Hopefully she will be back today. She promised to do so"

"We both know she will not" stated the demoness.

"Why would you say that?" he looked back at his maid whose worried face had vanished in a blink of an eye.

"Because this is not a real diamond necklace" stated Ram while placing the gift on the bed. "It is pure Swarovski crystals. Knockoff brand dress and shoes. You wish she paid attention."

He stayed silent. "You know..."

"Of course master. I know what you think, what kind of maid would I be if I wasn't attentive to those things?" said Ram with a light smile. "You suspect something is amiss, the perfumes are not bought by you, the cologne on their work clothes isn't yours. Blouses she uses that you never bought and she certainly didn't either..."

"She is cheating" Damian looked back at Ram. "I know it."

"Then why keep up with this facade?"

"She is my wife, and an Al Ghul never gives up on any matter. I will win her. She is mine Ram."

"I see, master," Ram sighed. "I shall begin diner"

"Thank you"

"Damn hellspawn," said Jason.

"Kinda yandere, am I right?" laughed Roy, Rem emitted a little giggle. Damian had to control himself, after all, this was necessary. Nobody could hide anything.

"That's the term," said Tim looking away.

"I believe I shall participate now" everyone seemed surprised. But Rem didn't allow for anyone to oppose as she pressed her button.

The girls were together, Starfire was accompanying them as they taught her some of the recipes. They laughed gleefully until someone cleared their throat. Ram rolled her eyes while the other two greeted Barbara Gordon politely.

"Kori" the alien girl looked back at her.

"Yes?"

"I need you all to listen," said Barbara with a firm glare.

"We do have ears," said Ram snidely.

"Shut it" growled the human redhead. "Do not distract the batboys. Stop getting involved, they do not need any distractions."

"What would we distract them with miss Gordon?" asked Rem carefully.

"One of you is sleeping with them, and I have noticed it. I have seen you all eyeing them."

"He is my teammate. We live in the same tower. He is our leader. Of course, I would be observing Dick, I'm his right hand" said Starfire only to be slapped.

"It is not an excuse, and I am the right hand of every Robin. Nobody else. I am to them what they are to Batman"

"I have a boyfriend..." said Rem maintaining her composure.

"We are the Alfreds to their Batman. So, if you think you are better than anyone you have another thing coming mortal" growled Ram. "You have no right to decide, and if they have not been looking or listening to you, that means they have not been blind."

"They love me, and I am there to give them what they want"

"Where is the respect?" asked Rem. "They respect everyone. They tolerate everyone..."

"If they did none would be cheating"

"Cheating, I did not know they were your harem! I apologize to intrude. I didn't know, but I swear I have not touched any of them" said Starfire apologetically.

"You better"

The redhead left. Rem observed the other remaining girls. Starfire excused herself as well.

"I hate her," said Ram. "I hate her! My poor master, he is ripping apart just because of her!"

"Sister, breathe...I know you love him..." said Rem carefully. "But we cannot interfere."

"I am aware," said Ram to her twin.

"I'll go check on them. I promise"

Rem left towards the Christmas party outside. Listening carefully for the batboys. Soon she found her own master with Jason.

"She is hurting you, Timmy!"

"I know, I just..."

"Leave her...please I beg you! She is cheating on you! Roy and I saw it!" exclaimed the antihero. "If she hurts you again, if she slaps you again because of us, I will not be able to keep myself from killing the bitch!"

Everyone gasped when they heard Jason in the memory said that.

"I didn't do it though!" said Jason getting up. "Sure this happened on Christmas but I swear I didn't do it!"

"Tim, why did you not show that!?" yelled Dick.

"Because he loves Todd" answered Damian.

"Rem, would you please," said Bruce. Before anyone would start anything stupid.

"Master Tim" the blue-haired Demon had gotten close to the couple taking out some ointment. "You are hurt"

"Oh, Rem...thanks" whispered the young man.

"Thanks, blueberry," said Jason messing with her hair and taking the ointment. "I'll take care of it"

Rem nodded, but left them, knowing Jason wouldn't hurt Tim. The next thing she heard was in the garden.

"She hurt you?" it was Dick, Rem popped her head through the bushes observing him caressing the alien's cheek.

"I obstructed her harem, Dick, it is a horrid offense on my planet," explained Starfire, her eyes closed.

"It doesn't matter, you didn't do anything to me or with me." growled. "Nobody should do this, nobody! You are my right hand! And this isn't justifiable! I don't care, but you know that I would not allow this to happen. Even if I have to kill them to avoid it from it happening again"

"Holy shit," said Roy blinking. "Damn Dick, you got mad and accused Jaybird, but fuck."

"Blind love..." whispered Damian. Ram didn't look at him and he could feel himself sinking lower.

"We already know why Damian would kill her..." said Tim. "Honor"

Damian didn't even try to deny it.

"I do not understand humans, sir," said Rem to Bruce. "I do not understand they do not go towards the one who truly belongs with them"

"I am aware. But now it is time to come to the conclusion," said Bruce looking back at Alfred. "Bring the last witness in."

"Of course."

"Last witness?"

Alfred came back with a woman looking broken and ashamed. Mascara all over her face, her hair made a mess due to frustrated pulling. Everyone in the room stared at them. And besides the servants and Bruce, they all uttered the same words.

"BARBARA!?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end

Barbara Gordon, a woman that was beautiful with or without makeup, but an indestructible pride. Everyone had their eyes on her, she knew what they had seen due to her being locked up watching through a live stream in the room. What could she even do? Her love life had ended. The redhead could feel sweat starting to roll down her face, feeling the judgment for her actions.

"Teddybear..."

"No, don't call us that," said Tim angrily. "Just tell us why you always lied"

"Ok, look" Barbara sighed, a little hurt to be cheated on by the apparently innocent red robin. She still couldn't believe he had done that. "Forgive me, please, I have my reasons...I was so much time searching for answers and...You know what? I realized that I love all of you, I swear. May God and Allah be my witnesses...I love you"

"Stop lying," said Ram causing her to flinch, her eyes shining bright n anger. This caused Barbara to get angry. She turned towards the Wayne Patriarch.

"Bruce!" her eyes filled with crocodile tears. "I've suffered enough humiliation! I learned my lesson...you said you would think about it"

"Think about what?" asked Dick a bit suspicious of her.

"Um...Lending me..."

"Before you continue Gordon, we are all fed up with YOUR BULLSHIT. So get to the point. Stop making this case more absurd than it already is" said Damian angrily, Barbara had flinched when she head him to call her by her surname.

"And before you dare to call master Damian with a pet name, I would like to remind you where you currently are," said Ram.

"Barbara..." Tim wasn't able to say anything else since the redhead glared at him with so much hate that not even Jason had shown in his life.

"You...How dare you cheat on me!?" yelled Barbara pointing at Tim. She stood up, every word accompanied by a step she took towards him. "You had no reason to do this to me!"

"You didn't have one either" Jason interfered. "Though, you know why he did it anyways"

"True dat" said Roy nodding. "Remmy, sweetums, tell her everything Tim told ya"

Rem sighed "He said his wife's embrace was like ice, he felt nothing while having intercourse, and that he cared less if you needed anything"

"Tim..."Barbara curled her hands into fists.

"Both of us fooled each other," said Tim. "We never stopped, though we both ended up with Jason in the end"

"You..." it was Starfire who spoke this time, her voice indescribable. "You had them tied to your icy embrace. But the truth is always revealed, is it not? Why would you do this?"

"Shut up Starfire! You don't get it! Why would you!? You have it all!"

"Have it all?" She was exiled from her planet Barbara" yelled Dick. "I can't believe you just said something so stupid! You can do some stuff with your brain, but this isn't one. Your emotional intelligence is even less than Damian's...Just like you said before, life is a gamble. And your love was a trap for all of us"

"But I just...wanted..."

"You can't drag us around anymore, bitch" laughed Jason. "I mean, I died, but it wasn't because of you. Now we control our own lives"

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" cried Barbara sobbing. "I only wanted to be with Batman!"

"You are truly are an inconsiderate, thankless, idiot," said Ram, her eyes glowing. "You wanted them to be Batman because you couldn't be with Bruce. But none of them is or will be the same" step by step getting closer. "You never accepted them as we did. You never liked them the way we did. You didn't agonize as you watched them suffer as we did. You never see how they self-destructed because you treated them like shit. They are not your toys!"

She was about to slap the bit-I mean, Barbara when Damian grabber her wrist.

"It isn't worth it Ram"

"Barbara" the redhead turned towards batman. "You are no longer part of the bat family"

"No, NO, please!" exclaimed the woman. "Bruce! I did everything for you! FOR YOU!"

"With all due respect Miss Gordon," said Alfred as he gazed upon her. "Tell me, if your children were fooled by one woman that had the obligation to make them happy but played with their hearts, would you forgive her?"

Barbara was speechless. Bruce and Alfred Dragged her out. Rem and Roy left behind them to help. And those who were left looked at each other.

"I knew this would happen," said Ram, for the first time in forever looking ashamed. "I tried to tell you..."

"It's not your fault," said Dick. "Everyone who knew tried, but we didn't listen."

"So, now that you know," said Jason. "Was it worth it to shut up and bottle up everything?"

"Nobody is perfect," said Starfire taking Dick's hands in her own. "We have all made mistakes, I cannot blame you for such hopes and dreams. But...though it hurts" She looked away. "Sometimes the best course of action is to let go, no matter how close the person is"

"You know, we were blind" did Dick laughing gripping her hands a little tighter and looking back at his adoptive siblings. "Yea, she was my childhood friend, and I always was close to her. But, what I did to Tim thanks to her wasn't worth it. What I did to both you and Damian wasn't fair. I mean, why should we be begging a stupid cold-hearted woman. If everyone that looks beautiful, kind and thoughtful can fool us, that means we might suffer in the long run"

"Or they might end up making you feel like an imbecile" added Ram causing everyone to laugh.

"Or the person can be a vain, egocentric, brat" murmured Tim. "Making the others look like clowns or fools"

"Don't get Joker and Harley involved in this" Said Jason as he hugged Tim. "Plus, what's the use of fighting over a hoe?"

"You are right"

"Wait, hellspawn agreed!?" exclaimed Jason with a wide grin.

"Don't get used to it" Damian rolled his eyes, but they knew he wasn't serious. He then looked at his demonic servant. "I apologize for everything. You wished to help me, and I didn't allow you"

"I am but your honorable slave, I will serve you whenever you wish, even if must run around the world a thousand times. If necessary, I would even drag myself at your feet"

"Ram, you are not a doll. I will not treat you as such. I am not like my ex-wife. I will not be like her"

"None of us will" added Dick. "We will never do that"

"Nobody deserves to be treated like an object, learn it from me," said Tim with a smile.

"Oh my fucking god! Just kiss already! If you wait more time to confess, I will personally lock you somewhere till you fuck!" exclaimed Jason aggravated when looking at the other two couples.

"It doesn't sound like a bad idea" Admitted Dick.

"¡TODD/MISTER TODD!" Yelled Ram and Damian at the same time. 

"Jason, run," said Tim, Jason nodded grabbing his boyfriend and getting on his motorcycle.

"RUN BITCH, RUN!" yelled Dick to the young couple.

"YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!" exclaimed Damian and Ram trying to keep up with them.

"So...what do ya say, wanna fuck?"Dick looked at Starfire like a kid in a candy store.

"Sure"

That day new couples were made that truly valued each other, no more deceits. As to what happened to the bitch, Barbara, her memory was wiped. She didn't remember the true identities of the Wayne family, but she did recall her love life with them. There was no more batgirl, she didn't even know she once had been batgirl. She needed to allow the guilt to take over for the rest of her life.


End file.
